


Memories Made in the Coldest Winter [ART]

by fictionalinfinity



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Digital Art, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/pseuds/fictionalinfinity
Summary: Merlin holds Arthur in his arms one last time.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Memories Made in the Coldest Winter [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye my friend, will I ever love again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937780) by [CandiceWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright). 



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! It also just so happens that it's the anniversary of Arthur's death. Here's a small piece of art to commemorate the day.

__

_goodbye my friend_

_will I ever love again?_

_memories made in the coldest winter..._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Goodbye my friend, will I ever love again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937780) by [CandiceWright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright)




End file.
